RAW: Ruthless aggression Wrestling Tales
by Ojii-san
Summary: In a fantasy world new faces show up...as well as some old WWE faces we know and love...let the Ruthless aggresstion begin!
1. Intro

((this here will be a Wrestling Fanfic...though it may not seem like at here in the Intro...wait to later chapters to discover the storyline of the RAW(Ruthless Aggresstion Wrestling). Now without any more delay...the story shall behin.))

Intro

Cries filled the night air, both pain and agony. The cries were of a woman. With each breath she took the screams grew louder. From a nearby mansion a light in a window could be seen. A shadowed figured stepped in front of the window and leaned out. A man in his mid thirties looked out, sweat dripping from his face. His expression showed fear as his head swung back and forth as if he was looking for someone. Another scream erupted from behind him and the man darted his head back in and closed the window shut. He looked to a younger girl; black hair pulled back in a bun that had become frazzled from what must have been hours of stress, dressed in all white and wearing rubber gloves, tinted red from what appeared to be blood, and asked, "Is there anyway to make her stop screaming? What if they hear her?"

The girl shook her head as she blinked her dark emerald eyes. She spoke in a soft voice, "This is to be expected, I've done all I can to quite her down. The rest is left to the pain and her will."

The man dropped his head and walked out of the room. Just as he shut the door the girl stooped over and another scream echoed through the wood of the door, making it vibrate as it shut. The man shuttered as he paced the halls of the mansion. "What am I going to do? What if they find out?" He muttered to himself as he made it to a long flight of stairs. He looked down and peered into the darkness. Just then a flash of light occurred outside. A thunderstorm was forming just over head at that very moment. The man sighed and shook his head. "At least this will drown o…" He stopped in his tracks and his voice had left him as lightning had struck just outside. In the light of the flash a shadowed form could be seen standing at the base of the stairs. The man cooped his mouth and nearly fell to his knees as he leaned onto the top of the railing. A scream was heard from the room he had just come from. The man turned to look back to the room and then brought his attention back the bottom of the stairs. The shadowed figure, however, was gone.

The man bolted back towards the room and swung open the door and found the young girl from before lying in the ground holding a bleeding arm. She reached up towards the man gasping for breath. "The…the…" The girl took a deep breath and draped her arm in exhaustion. "I'm sorry." She spoke even quieter then before.

The man knelt down and brought the girl up in his arms. He set her in a chair beside a blood covered bed. He bent over the bed and wept. "How could they?" He looked up and towards the pale faced woman who was lying on the bed. The life had already escaped her as her body had been ripped open from the abdomen, down. He set his hand on top of hers. Tears streamed from his eyes; already red from irritation from the salt. He put her hand to his face and shivered as she was cold to the touch. "My love, why did I ever put this burden on you? If only I could change what I did in the past. If only…if I could then you would still be alive, and our son would be in my arms."

The man let go of her hand and watched as her lifeless body fall limp. He leaned back and fell to the ground and wept. He brought his knees close to his body.  
The girl had, by now wrapped a cloth about her arm and knelt down beside the man. "Father I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." The man ignored her words and continued to cry and soon passed out due to a nervous break down.

The girl stood and walked to the open window. She looked out into the night as the rain began to fall. A rain drop hit her face as she closed the window. The drop trailed down her cheek and landed on her shoulder. The girl turned back to her father and then to the bed of her mother. She bowed slightly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

((so ends the intro...yeah I know..."What does this have to do with wrestling?" Well my friend...note the word "intro." The story itself will start come the next chapter...))


	2. Chapter 1

((here is the first chapter now...now in a wrestling setting))

Chapter 1

"Sign here and here…on the dotted line" A deep voice called from across a desk. The office in which the desk was in had papers lined the room from what seemed to be bad filing. "Why the hell do I have to do all this paper work?" A young youth with short brown hair, parted slightly out of his dark hazel eyes, stood up after signing his name on a document.

"Because, if you are to be on this show then you need to sign all rights of yourself over to me." A sly looking business man with slick blond hair leaned foreword onto the desk. He lowered his mirrored black sunglasses down only slightly and peered over at the boy. "Jake was it?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes sir."

The man leaned back in his chair and pushed his sunglasses back onto his face. "Please don't call me sir. Mr. Blackman with do."

Jake nodded once more and turned to leave. Mr. Blackman waved his hand and yelled to Jake. "Who said you were dismissed?" Jake stopped short and turned around slightly. Mr. Blackman leaned back in his chair once more and spoke in a more stern tone. "I own you now, so says the agreement you just signed. So you better get used to me telling you when you can come and go, eat and sleep, shit and piss." Jake lowered his head and wondered if he had made the right decision. His parents had always told him from when he was young that he was destined to become a great fighter. It was them that told him to come to this federation. Jake muttered to himself in a tone that only he could hear, "How can I become a great fighter in a televised federation that is all about ratings?" Jake sighed once more after he finished speaking to himself.

Mr. Blackman slamed his fist on the desk. "Are you listening!" Jake rasied his head out of shock and stood up sterate. "Good, it seems you are getting the hang of it fast." Mr. Blackman then pressed a button on his desk. "Cherry, send in Swavey please."

No reply came back, but the door behind Jake opened and a slick dressed man entered the room. He pulled out a comb from his back pocket and combed over his jet black hair and smiled and perfect white smile towards Mr. Blackman. "Yes sir, it would seem that my services are needed once more!" He spoke in a deep Spanish accent. He looked towards Jake and pushed by him. "Excuse me low life." Jake moved to the side without question. Swavey looked over Mr. Blackman's then was eye to eye with him. His brown eyes stared into the darkness of Mr. Blackman's sunglasses. "So what is Swavey needed for sir?"

Mr. Blackman placed both hands under his chin and propped himself on his desk. "Yes, what was it that I called you in for now?" Mr. Blackman gave off a sly smile, "Oh yes, you are now one half of the newest tag team here in the Federation."

Swavey blinked as he leaned back. "Oh I see, is that it?" Swavey paused and smiled, "So there is no other Title shots in order for Swavey?"

Mr. Blackman frowned and pushed himself back off the desk. "As if the T.V. title isn't enough for you?" Mr. Blackman opened a file cabinet near his desk and flipped through a few files. He spoke while keeping his attention to the file cabinet. "Ratings are starting to drop due to there being no competition for the current T.V. Tag champs. I want your team to challenge them to a fight."

Swavey's face light up with a smile, "sir, I do not know what to say." His voice showed now sign of sincerity.

"Don't say anything, just go get ready for your match." Mr. Blackman pulled out a file from the cabinet that he was rummaging through and tossed it onto his desk. It appeared to be empty, but that changed when Mr. Blackman opened it and dropped in a copy of Swavey's file and then turned around and picked through the files behind him.

Swavey turned to leave, "Who is my partner, I think that I shall meet with him so that we may begin planning for the match."

Mr. Blackman pulled a folder out for a stack and set it on his desk. "Your partner?" He looked up as he pulled out a copy from the folder. "He is right there beside you." Mr. Blackman pointed towards Jake.

Swavey stopped in his track and looked at Jake with discust. "You mean this low life is to partner up with me and my greatness?"

Mr. Blackman nodded as he put a copy of Jake's file into the folder with Swavey's file. Jake, who had remained silent this whole time, looked towards Swavey nerviously. He extended a hand to him but had it slapped away. Swavey glared at him, "I don't work with low lifes."

Mr. Blackman put the folder with both of their files back into the file cabinet and closed it shut. He then said without looking away from the cabinet, "You better learn to, because you two have that title match in one hour."

((there we have it...chapter 1 finished...I'll put more up as it comes to mind...review and tell me what you think...(note: this is for fun...grammer and such wasn't stressed as much as other works) till next time!))


End file.
